


It Doesn't Have to be a Snowman...

by demonshide7



Series: Frozen [2]
Category: VIXX, Wontaek - Fandom
Genre: Implied male to male relationship, M/M, OT6, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: N sends a video message to his group....





	It Doesn't Have to be a Snowman...

**Author's Note:**

> ***my thoughts were... After DB5K... If it was VIXX...

The eldest, N, is now 35.

 

N sent his VIXX members a group video message.  It was of him singing, “ _Do you wanna build a snowman_?”

Ken, Hyuk and Ravi texted back, “No!”

Hongbin texted, “Is it necessary?”

Leo didn’t bother answering.

N sent another video message.  It was him singing, “ _It doesn’t have to be a snowman.”_

Hyuk texted back, “Only if we’re going to Switzerland.”

Ravi texted, “We’re going to Switzerland?  Okay!!! Count me in!”

Ken texted back, “Should I start packing?  Wait!  I need to check my passport!”

Hyuk texted, “Your passport is fine, hyung!  I checked it already last month.  It’s valid for another two years!”

Hongbin texted, “I’m getting out my luggage.  When are we leaving?”

Hyuk texted, “Hyung?”

Ken texted, “N hyung?” Three times consecutively.

N texted, “I changed my mind!  You guys can do whatever you want!”

All of their phones started ringing at once in a group conference.

“Why are you guys so noisy?  Yeonah!  Just tell them to get to the airport on January 30th.  Jeez!  Why do you make it so hard on yourself?  You guys better be at the airport on January 30th, otherwise, if I have to fetch you, it’s not going to go very well for any of you,” Leo said and hung up.

 

And that was how the six men of VIXX ended up in Japan’s Nagoya Province, building snowmen and other things and soaking in the onsen.   

Not one of the younger men dared defy their Leo hyung too much. Even Hyukkie who could manhandle them all. Perhaps it was respect from all the years they've had together. Perhaps it was because Leo cared for them silently, not asking for anything in return. Or perhaps because they knew getting together like this was getting rarer and  rarer.  Whatever it was, N liked getting Leo in his corner first. 

All N needed Leo to know was that one of the younger kids had been feeling lonely.  This time, it was Ravi.  And N knew that Leo would move quite a few mountains to make sure the younger men weren’t too lonely, most especially Ravi. 

 *~*


End file.
